


Would you be so kind?

by genuinehope



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Trainee, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinehope/pseuds/genuinehope
Summary: Title based on dodie's song https://youtu.be/8Ypnr33sEmgJiwoo would die for Sooyoung [...] and she would never know.





	Would you be so kind?

Jiwoo would die for Sooyoung.  
And it was sad because everyone thought it was funny that she seemed whipped for this beauty, whose fingers were sometimes found on Jiwoo's arms, but never closer.

Jiwoo missed training with Sooyoung.  
It had been easier to spend time and be affectionate.  
The sudden casting and training for their quickly approaching debuts brought them closer to each other, finding comfort with those who understood not only the stress of training but the stress of having to debut so soon and without expectation.

Sooyoung had been the first and so Jiwoo arriving was a relief and surely that played into Sooyoung's first actions of affection.  
They stayed together because they were the first ones, Chaewon and Hyejoo being more like their children, while they were the ones figuring things out together.  
They spent every day for about a month together and while it was not enough to build something more intense between the two, it was enough for Jiwoo to want something more intense. Apparently it was not for Sooyoung.

Embraces and catching whiffs of Sooyoung's shampoo at the quickly prepared breakfast table, seeing her bruises from dancing in the evening when they undressed without a care, too tired to have inhibitions after a few days would haunt her when lying in bed, after wondering together with her, if this could work out. The silence that followed when Sooyoung would fall asleep first, that was when the thoughts started to seep in first. They would not leave in the mornings so that by the time Sooyoung would debut and spend time with the other debuted girls, who were so very nice, Jiwoo was afraid of losing the her closest friend at the company.

She would truly become a bit jealous, the ugly emotion catching her off guard and making her lash out at times. It was no surprise she would be given the label of being obsessed with Sooyoung, when she acted like that.  
But it seemed there was no other way she could.  
Sooyoung was a month of new things of safety and exhaustion and she was so human. Jiwoo saw everything. She saw her cry and call her parents. She saw her stuff food in her mouth whenever possible and complain about feeling tired. She saw the fear in her eyes and her passion for dancing. Jiwoo saw it all and Sooyoung did not see her. And Jiwoo could never ask for more. She never would dare.  
And Sooyoung would never see her looks and she would never know.


End file.
